In Between Gold and Silver
by Kit L
Summary: Taisho Kagome was an enigma. Everything about her was strange, from her blue eyes that appeared to see more than most to how little she knew about Magical Britain.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Hogwarts**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

A small girl smiles happily pushing a cart loaded with a school trunk, and a cage containing a sleeping cream colored cat. The girl's black hair is tied back. Her storm blue eyes lock onto the man in front of her. The man is tall with black hair and golden brown eyes. But to the little girl he was different. She could see through the glamour and therefore knew what the man truly looked like. He had long silvery white hair, gold eyes, and elven ears. On his cheeks were magenta stripes and a blue crescent moon was on his forehead.

"Hurry imouto," the male says, looking back at the girl.

"Sesshomaru, are we almost there?" The child questions.

"Look there's the platform. I must be off. Behave yourself, Kagome," Sesshomaru responds gently.

"Okay, I will. Bye onii-sama," Kagome abandons her cart to give her brother figure a hug.

Sesshomaru ruffles Kagome's hair, giving her a small smile. He watches in amusement as she talks to a large group of redheads. Sesshomaru's eyes flash red, he sighs and turns away from his eleven-year-old sister.

Kagome watches silently as one of the older red haired boys disappears into the area in between platforms 9 and 10. Her eyes turn to the other dark haired male. He wore glasses and had green eyes. Kagome offers him a shy smile.

"Um, excuse me. But how do you get onto the platform?" Kagome asks quietly.

The plump woman replies, "Oh, you just walk through the area in between the two platforms. Are both of you going to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes, thank you for the help," Kagome says, slightly bowing her head as the boy with the glasses nods his head.

"Oi, mum. Think one of them should go with us?" One of the remaining redheads says.

His twin nods his head enthusiastically. The woman sighs, gripping her daughter's hand.

"Yes, Fred you go with the girl okay," their mother says.

"I'm not Fred. I'm George. You call yourself our mother. Shouldn't you be able to tell I'm George?" The boy responds.

"Sorry, George," their mother apologizes.

"Only joking. I am Fred," The red head responds, before taking off towards the wall with Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes as she passed through the barrier. Her eyes snap open and she looks around in shock. Smoke drifted from a scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express according to the sign above it.

"Hey, George is here. Mind if I take off?" Fred asks.

"No, thank you for helping me," Kagome responds, taking note of the twins' auras.

Kagome wanders through the train trying to find a compartment. She bumps into Fred and George. The twins smile and pull her to their compartment. A dark skinned male with dreadlocks is already inside.

"Hello, I'm Kagome, Kagome Taisho," Kagome murmurs softly.

"Lee Jordan, and I believe you met Fred and George already," the dark skinned male responds.

"Here, let me," George says, putting the trunk away.

Kagome sits next to Fred after letting her cat out. Kirara blinks her red eyes, her tails swishing once through the air before settling on Kagome's lap. George sits on Kagome's other side.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Lee asks.

"House?" Kagome tilts her head to the side.

"First generation witch, right?" Fred replies.

"I don't know. I never knew my parents," Kagome responds.

"Oh. Well there's four houses. Gryffindor, which is where Fred, myself and Lee are, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Slytherin turns out a lot of Dark witches and wizards," George mentions.

"Your cat has two tails," Lee says, shocked.

"Kirara is special. She's my familiar," Kagome smiles, stroking Kirara's fur gently.

Kagome's head lowers, eyes struggling to stay open. Fred moves, letting Kagome's head to rest against his arms. The three boys are quieter than before, letting the girl sleep.

"Kagome? You need to wake up, the train's nearly to Hogwarts. We'll step outside so you can change into your robes," George's voice rousing Kagome from her sleep.

"Okay," she yawns.

Lee, Fred, and George step outside of the compartment. Kagome changes into her robes. She taps the glass for the boys to come back. Kirara settles in between the twins. She purrs as the pair pet her.

"That means she trusts you. Kirara is a very good judge of character," Kagome informs them.

A voice echoes through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Kagome gathers Kirara in her arms and follows the twins and Lee onto the small platform. She joins the others who look her age.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here! Firs' years follow me," a booming voice says.

The first years followed Hagrid down a steep and narrow path. The narrow path opened onto the edge of a large black lake. On the other side of the lake, perched atop a high mountain, with its windows sparkling in the starry night sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid calls out pointing to a fleet of small boats on the shore.

Kagome climbed into a boat with two males and a female. Once everyone was in a boat, the boats started to move forward. After passing through a curtain of ivy, a majestic view of the castle was seen by the first years as they moved closer and closer to the castle.

Hagrid lead them up to a huge door. He knocked three times. The door opened at once. A tall black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. The witch had a very stern face. Kagome tilts her head to the side in confusion. This witch had a funny aura, it was definitely human but there was cat like qualities as well.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide open. The entry hall was rather large, much like the one Onii-sama has back home. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches. The ceiling was too high to make out and a magnificent marble staircase facing them lead to the upper floors. The students followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The drone of hundreds of voices came from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they usually would have done, peering about nervously.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Please review, tell me what you think. Also, I need your help in deciding Kagome's house, hence the reason this is so short._

 _Potential Houses:_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Hufflepuff_

 _Slytherin_

 _Or My Favorite yet have no idea how to write_

 _Gryffindor/Slytherin, in other words Kagome would be in both houses._

 _Love Always Saya._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: The Sorting**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks to all who reviewed, favored, and followed. To be honest I had already picked for the sorting long before I asked any of you. I was just curious as to what you thought. Y'all are as always awesome._

 _Love Always, Saya_

Kagome stood next to a girl with caramel skin, long iridescent black hair pulled back by a headband. The girl turned to Kagome smiling. Kirara purrs from Kagome's arms.

"Hello, I'm Kayla. Uh Kayla Curry," round eyes the color of dark chocolate widen once they catch sight of Kirara's tails.

"Taisho. Taisho, Kagome," she laughs, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yea-"

Students gasp at the sight of the ghosts passing through the walls. Kagome tilts her head in confusion. She looks back at Kayla, eyes focusing on her soft green aura before refocusing on her new friend.

"I take it that you can see them too," Kagome noted.

Kayla scratches the back of her head, "That's a first for me…"

"Oh?"

"Move along now," a sharp voice said. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Kagome smiles at Kayla, getting into line behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with golden glittering goblets and plates. Another long table was at the top of the hall where the teachers were sitting. The first years were led up here, coming to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The ghosts shone misty silver throughout the pale faces of the students.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ ," a girl with bushy hair whispers.

Kagome watches with silence as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat, it was extremely dirty, frayed, and patched.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you're a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind.;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still once more.  
Professor McGonagall steps forward with a long scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Curry, Kayla!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Moon, Lily!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Taisho, Kagome!"

 _"Hmm, interesting. Very interesting."_ The hat murmurs.

 _"Hello. Pardon, but what exactly is interesting?"_ Kagome responds.

 _"Just wondering where to place you. I see. No other choice then,"_ the hat answers.

"SLYTHERIN! GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat exclaims two houses instead of the usual one.

Kagome's heart raced as students mutter to one another. Professor McGonagall lifts the hat off Kagome. Kagome stands and looks up at Professor McGonagall. She gestures to the tables. Kagome, head held high makes her way to the table of green and silver. It was silent until George and Fred start clapping rousing the others into cheering as well. Kagome sits next to a boy with pale blond hair and grey eyes.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Have a great Easter!_

 _Love Always Saya_


End file.
